Battery-driven handtools, such as drilling machines or screw tightener, generally designated "cordless machines" are available commercially in a large number of varities. All of these machines, however, have one feature in common, namely that located somewhere on the machine is a current source in the form of a battery pack.
This battery pack is relatively heavy and has a relatively large volume. Known cordless machines suffer in various ways due to the presence of the battery pack, since the pack is either dimensioned or positioned so as to be accommodated predominantly within the handgrip. Consequently, the handgrip casing surrounding the battery pack becomes too large for a hand of average size. Another known variant is one in which a much smaller part of the battery pack is enclosed within the handgrip part, while the major part of the battery pack "hangs" beneath the handgrip. Although this enables the handgrip to be dimensioned as desired, the arrangement increases the total outer dimensions of the machine. This means, in turn, that the centre-of-gravity of the machine will be unsuitably positioned, among other things, and that it is at times difficult to use the machine in confined working spaces.